1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved partition wall, and more specifically, to an improved connecting structure for assembling a partition wall unit and an improved assembling structure between wall units for forming a partition wall.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Various kinds of partition walls are known, and while the basic structures thereof which normally comprise a plurality of columns, a plurality of beams, and a plurality of panels are similar to one another, it is the assembling manner between these components that distinguishes one partition wall from another. However, in all of these conventional assembling structures, in order to assemble the wall units from columns, beams and panels, and/or to assemble a partition wall from a plurality of partition wall units, the use of a relatively large quantity of additional components acting as connectors or fasteners, such as rivets, bolts, screws, and pins, and/or the use of a certain degree of mechanical processing, such as welding, are usually required. Consequently, processing such as drilling or the like is inevitably required to be performed on each of the columns, beams, or panels after each component is integrally formed, resulting an increased manufacturing cost. In addition, such connectors and fasteners usually have to be locked in place in a specific order during the assembling of the partition wall, so that it usually takes considerable time to complete the assembling and hence the dismantling procedures. Moreover, the control of the assembling accuracy is poor.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a quick assembling partition wall in which the components thereof can be assembled immediately after they are formed without requiring any post mechanical processing, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost, and since no aforementioned additional connectors or fasteners are needed, both the assembling and dismantling procedures can be performed easily and quickly, while the strength of the assembly is still maintained.